


Persistence

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark in space, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony was in space for areason. It was not to form attachments to persistent Space Pirates but Peter didn’t seem to understand that.





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at StarkQuill. I wanted to try a few new ships during this bingo challenge and I figured Peter Quill would be a good choice for this particular square.
> 
> Just a little cute one-shot that I hope you all will enjoy!
> 
>  **Square filled** : N2 - First Kiss

Tony ducked behind a group of rocks, heart pounding and arm throbbing where a blast had grazed him. This was _ridiculous_. He hadn’t done a single fucking thing before he’d been converged on. The only thing he wanted was fuel and tech.

All it had taken was one look at them to know what they were. It was easy enough to tell they were slavers and for some strange reason they wanted _him_.

There was no way they knew of his intelligence, his ability to craft weapons or anything other than his appearance and possibly his race. He couldn’t think of anything there that would have stood out.

He closed his eyes, mentally cursed and tossed up a prayer.

They were _not_ going to have an easy time of this if they really wanted to catch him. Tony checked the gun he’d swiped off some being he’d raced past, slamming into their side and nicking the gun as he dodged shot after shot.

The sounds of shouting had him tensing. He just needed to clear the rocks, run far too fucking far through open space without an ounce of cover and hope he could get to his ship without anyone stopping him or capturing him.

_Easy. So fucking easy when I have no idea how many of them there are or where they’re at. Why do I keep getting myself into these situations?_

Something touched him and Tony jerked, eyes going wide, as he spun and pointed the stolen gun at whatever had touched him. Surprised blue eyes stared back at him from a decidedly human face.

It was a familiar human face that Tony had been seeing very frequently for _months_.

“Are you _stalking_ me?” his voice pitched with incredulity. Tony lowered the gun, finger still braced so he could fire if he needed.

Peter, _Starlord_ , grinned at him with absolute delight. It should not look that fucking endearing and Tony shoved that thought away. “You’re the one slamming into me, stealing my gun and running off, Starlight.”

Tony grumbled lowly as he tugged his suit back into place in the hopes of hiding the glow of the arc reactor. He couldn’t believe Peter was still trying to use that ridiculous pick up about him stealing a star and hiding it in his chest.

It was an interesting enough idea and Tony knew from a trip to Asgard that a truly strong magic user could, in theory, capture the power of a star if they had the additional means to harness that power. Loki had hinted at the two of them making an attempt next time he visited.

Tony was absolutely going to make that attempt. He might as well make his first real experience with experimenting with magic working with Loki to nab a star.

“I figured you owed me for the overused pickup lines.” He grinned cheekily as Peter laughed at his tease. The sounds of fighting seemed to be getting closer. “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to be leaving.”

Flirting, though mostly crushing hopes and dreams, could wait until he wasn’t under the threat of being captured by slavers.

Peter settled back as though Tony wasn’t hiding from people who wanted to sell him but were having a nice chat on a porch with all the time in the world.

“Towards the slavers?”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, muttered under his breath and opened his eyes to look at Peter. This was absolutely _not_ the time for _that_ kind of banter.

Nope.

“I suppose I could let them catch you and just buy you right off of them.” The mischievous grin on his face had Tony wanting to look skyward in the hopes of finding patience. “I’ve been trying to think of how to spend some of my extra credits.”

“How has Gamora not killed you in your sleep yet?”

Peter didn’t seem bothered in the least by the question, “She’s attached. If you gave me a chance—”

Tony opened his mouth to snap out a response before he heard an explosion. _What the fuck?_ He jerked and spun, looking over the rock and staring at the fireball curling up into the sky.

“Holy shit.”

Peter moved to his right and looked over the rocks with him. “Dammit, Drax. I said to wait for my signal.”

Tony turned to stare at him, “How are any of you still alive?” Peter merely jerked his thumb in the direction of the small mushroom cloud reaching for the sky as though that answered it.

It really, really didn’t.

That’s when the closest aliens seemed to notice them. “Son of a bitch!” Tony jerked to his feet, thought _fuck it_ and raced towards the hanger that was too far away for his tastes. He didn’t bother to shout at Peter when the half-human was running with him.

At least Peter was shooting at his would be kidnappers. Tony fired at the alien coming at them from the front. If nothing else Peter was handy as fuck to have in a fight and Tony could always use more god-like strength on his side.

Thor and Loki were on the other side of the galaxy so he was a little short on the god-like strength front.

“This is an interesting choice for a first date!” Peter seemed to be relishing the thrill of the chase. He fired again, tossing out a laughing taunt, as they sprinted forward.

Tony shot another alien, dodged to the left and jumped over a body sprawled out in a bloody mess. “This is _not_ a date you psychopath!” a laugh climbed up his throat when Peter whooped with glee when one shot took out two aliens in one go.

“Awww, Starlight, don’t be like that!” he had the audacity to wink and Tony snorted.

He could _not_ get attached to a Guardian/Space Pirate. The whole point of this trip through the cosmos was gaining knowledge, new tech and finding more information on the Infinity Stones.

Getting attached was a bad, bad idea. Earth was his home, not open space and that’s where Peter thrived. If it was one night…one wild, rough fuck that would be one thing but Starlord had gotten it into his head that he wanted something _more_.

Every single time they ran into each other Peter was quick to turn on the charm and Tony had noticed it seemed inevitable that they would run into each other every few days. Tony was pretty sure Rocket had fucking lowjacked his ship but he hadn’t found anything yet.

Tony was going to learn every little thing he could about the technology across the universe and then he was going back to Earth to launch them further than anyone had imagined.

This technology could improve so many lives and keep their little blue planet safe from these other races that were way too advanced for Tony’s tastes.

The ground started to violently shake only seconds after another explosion. Tony’s eyes went wide as he started to lose his footing. They were too far away from the hanger.

“Shit!” a hand reached out, grabbed him and Tony found himself tucked against a leather clad chest. A strong arm wrapped around him, holding him in place and suddenly they were airborne.

 _This_ was why he needed tech to fix his fucking suit so he could save himself and so he could just blast the problem from the start instead of running from it.

Tony was _not_ used to being the passenger and clutched at Peter’s coat when they reached a height he _knew_ he wouldn’t survive a fall from. Underneath them fire lit the ground and he watched as a huge crack opened up where they had been seconds before.

“What the fuck?”

“The good news is that that was the last of them.” Peter pointed at the aliens disappearing into the cracked open ground where the glow of lava or whatever it was seemed to light the darkening sky. “The bad news is that we didn’t get to finish them ourselves.”

Tony looked away from the ground and stared at Peter. “You are insane.”

“And you’re _beautiful_ , Starlight.”

_Son of a bitch._

Peter was far too fucking likeable and, despite everything, he was way too fucking sweet. It was _hard_ to resist that kind of temptation. How was he supposed to keep a wall up when Peter was so fucking earnest and ridiculously himself _?_

He saw it coming, he knew it was coming, but Tony didn’t turn his head to avoid it like he probably should have. Peter drew him in for a kiss, the first brush of their lips since this crazy pursuit started months ago.

Tony pressed back, opened his mouth and let Peter kiss him like he was some Princess he’d rescued from a clichéd villain.

It was surprisingly soft, caring and said far too much about Peter’s feelings. This really wasn’t the kiss of someone looking for a one-night-stand or even an enjoyable weekend before parting ways.

This was the kind of kiss you gave someone you genuinely cared about, someone you were interested in making a go of it with and it was such a bad, bad idea. Tony _always_ seemed to have such bad ideas. Bad ideas he was clearly going to keep having all things considered.

_Tony 0_

_Peter 1_

“Beautiful.” The compliment was breathed against his parted lips. He blinked and _flushed_.

 _Thank God Rhodey can’t see this_.

He would never hear the end of it. Rhodey would tease him mercilessly that the great playboy Tony Stark had _blushed_ in the face of being told he was beautiful after an unbearably sweet kiss.

There must have been something on his face because Peter leaned back in and Tony’s eyes slid closed without a thought as their lips met again. His hold tightened even as Peter’s remained firm, easily keeping him safely against him, as they kissed midair over a planet cracked open.

The smell of smoke filled the air and reminded Tony of bonfires on the beach.

Peter was suddenly grinning against him and Tony pulled back. “What?”

“This _was_ a first date.” He pecked Tony on his nose and Tony went cross-eyed for a moment staring at him. “The next one we’ll try not to break a planet. What do you think, Starlight?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re stubbornly persistent?”

“Gamora.” Tony knew Peter would have been scratching the back of his head sheepishly if they were on the ground and both of Peter’s hands were not occupied. “She told me to give up. You weren’t interested.”

He wasn’t too surprised by that. Gamora had been the one to drag Peter away after Tony had turned him down during that very first meeting. That one had mostly been because he was sore, tired and he’d just gone through an asteroid belt that had almost cost him everything. Sex had been the last thing on his mind no matter how tempting an offer.

Peter directed them through the air, away from the chaos happening below and towards the hanger where most of the ships were parked. Tony’s ship appeared to have been fueled and readied. It was thankfully untouched and some of the tension in his body disappeared.

Another explosion sounded in the distance and Tony watched Peter look skyward, clearly praying for patience. He couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped as their feet finally touched the ground.

“Insane.”

Peter only looked fond. “I wouldn’t trade them.” Then he gave Tony a teasing look, “But don’t tell them that, Starlight, or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Tony understood the feeling. He had both felt it and been on the other end of it several times.

A hand came up, curled around the back of his head and pulled him in for a more enthusiastic kiss. He could feel Peter’s fingers in his hair, lightly tugging, as they kissed.

_Fuck it._

He’d already gotten attached and judging by the pleased look on Peter’s face when they broke for air it was more than obvious _Starlord_ had read the realization on his face. “Fine, Space Pirate, we’ll count _that_ as a first date.”

Peter’s face lit up and Tony found he couldn’t regret setting his initial resolution to avoid attachment on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically pure fluff and Tony trying (and so badly failing) not to give into Peter's charms. I also really loved the thought of them kissing in the air with fire glowing in an alien sky.
> 
> I'm sure after a bit of practice I'll figure out a good "voice" for Starlord so, for now, I'm going to cross my fingers that my first attempt at him actually seemed like Peter Quill. I don't think I fucked him up too badly but you never know...
> 
> So what did you all think of this one?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
